Book Unknown Chapter 1: His Awakening
by Zien89
Summary: This is the book where the mysterious can happen to another and how the past can affect this person's future.
1. Chapter 1

**Book: Unknown**

**Chapter 1**

**His Awakening**

At the beginning it just began as a boy just going through his daily chores by getting a bucket of water from the river for his family. Then by the time this boy got to the river an eerie voice crept up behind and said "Your time of sleep is now over, fulfill what you were made for and awaken". Now this boy had awoken on a haystack with an old man by his side trying to shake him off "hey kid get off my product of feed" the old man said while shouting. "Where am I?" the boy asked the old farmer "well one things for sure kid you should get off my property or I'll slam you down like a platypus bear!!!" "Thanks for your help then you old farmer", the boy got of the haystack and walked out to front of the barn "oh and kid your in Galoring" said the old farmer at last.

By the time he left something came to mind "wait a minute who am I? And what am I wearing" he said to himself. He started to see what he was wearing which was a long black cloak with a hood , he also had black gloves, then he checked his feet which were strong boots (black also) "strange clothing I wear, nothing like the other people in this area". Now he checked what was inside his cloak to his surprise it were two short samurai swords "Black also, damn I need two know who I am and know what's with this black".

"I might as well check out this town and maybe I can find some relative or friend or something". For about two hours our little friend has been asking question to about everyone in Galoring, just wandering around asking people at random rich or poor asking if they know who he is, but alas no one knew him. Until he just ran to a dead end "damn giant wall, as if I'm not frustrated enough" then he just punched the wall and suddenly wind just shot out from his hand and blew the wall to pieces. "What in the world did I just do?" by then he knew what this was called "oh wait its called air bending hmmmm, how come I know that but not my name?" he asked himself. "I wonder if I can jump over that wall. They do say most air benders can jump really high if they concentrate hard enough". All he did was concentrate on his feet. he then closed his eyes and jumped. He opened his eyes and saw that he can jump about 20 feet in the air "wow I am really going to hate myself by showing myself how to land without knowing how to land correctly" then by sudden dumb luck he lands in a pond.

Now he was our wet hero "well I deserve that, um where am I now". "looks likes someone's courtyard, well no sense in staying here" while he started to get out of the pond and stepped on solid ground it suddenly just started to suck him in and bury until only his head was left above the ground "hey what's going on!!! I was just leaving you know!!" he started yelling out "shut up your creating a scene" a voice that came from behind him. It was a girl by the sound of her voice "um can you just unbury me now so I can be on my way" he asked "sorry I don't take requests" she answered back "well can I just see the person who Is probably going to kill me then" he asked one more time "fine then that sounds merciful to me" then she just walked around him so he can have a better look. To his surprise she looked blind, but beautiful "can I at least know the name of the girl who will either let me go free or kill me? Wish I can tell you mine, but I don't…. know it" he asked with confidence and embarrassment "my name is Toph Bei Fong and why is it you can't remember your own name what are you stupid?" Toph asked. For awhile our hooded fellow explained what he knows and doesn't know.

By the time he finished he asked if he could be let go now "since you have a good reason and weren't lying I'll let you go" she said finally. All Toph did was a hard step on the ground and like a jump came back above ground again "thanks Toph, my body was starting to get numb on me". Now something peeked his interest "hey Toph" he asked "what is it?" she answered "umm… how can you see things even though your blind? Just curious you know" Toph smirked a little "I can sense the vibrations with my feet, so I can just see the form of the objects, person, or animals. Whichever walks on the earth to see"? He was amazed at the answer "you have a very special gift Toph, but you accept as though it's a curse why?" all of a sudden the smirk she gave was gone "because people never understand, they just think I'm a helpless because of my blindness, no one accepts me for who I am". He almost had nothing to say, but somehow he felt the same pain as Toph before, but did not know where it came from "I don't think you as helpless, I think of you as someone who is strong because only you accept who are and don't change for no one, the only person to know who's perfect is yourself, so please don't be sad". For that one moment a connection was made by these two a bond.

Sunset was beginning and now he felt unwelcome "wait!" Toph said out loud "you should check your hood because there seems to be a note" he checked and there was a small piece of paper he red it out loud, but only 4 words were written on it "My name is Xen". "well now my journey begins now so I'll know I will see you again Toph" Xen just smiled "oh and good luck at earth rumble VI" Toph looked like she was inspired by Xen "And to you good luck on finding your lost memory" to that Xen just jump away and with better results on the landing.

That night Xen had no idea where he was going and wound up lost in a forest somewhere. "I really should have asked Toph for the nearest town first" he said to himself and whispered "i am a real idiot just like Toph said". Xen decided to lay down next to a tree he just guessed to go on, thinking to himself what is Toph doing right about now "I guess I am falling in love with that girl" he said to himself in a soft gentle voice "well at least a can tell by age I'm only two years older than her". Then all of a sudden there was a rustle in the trees, Xen became cautious and pulled out one of his swords. Suddenly he turned behind himself and blocked a strike that came what looked like a stab from a katana.

"Who are you?!!!" he yelled out to the figure In front of him, the full moon shined brightly and Xen was able to see the figure only a sudden he saw this person was dressed the same way he was, bout the color of it was white and its hood was up "I can see you've forgotten who I am Xen" the person said in an eerie voice "how do know my name?" he asked "are someone from my past?".

The figure pulled his sword back "tell me Xen, have you mastered your fire and air bending yet?" it asked "I can fire bend" Xen said in confusion. The figure let out a sigh "looks like the fun won't begin for awhile until you face someone from your past" it said. Then all of a sudden the figure slammed its hand to the ground and a crater was made and dust filled the area where Xen was, the figure disappeared as mysterious as it appeared. Suddenly Xen looked up at the night as saw a giant bison past by flying over his head. "From this point this journey will have a couple roadblocks, mostly enough for some R&R". Xen then just rested the rest or night not knowing that someone or something will follow until his lost memories will return, but until then he just have to be very careful.

**End of Chapter One **

Preview for chapter 2: Xen finds himself near a village where at night a bandit called the Blue Spirit robs people, maybe this Blue Spirit can have something to with his past find out next Friday. Also he finds a new companion who likes fish a lot. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Book: Unknown **

**Chapter 2**

**Spirits of the Unknown**

A town is lay wasting and being engulfed in flames. Only 3 people stand in the middle of the village next to a giant statue. One is a man holding a spear; the other is what seems to be his daughter standing behind him, while the last was the strangest one for it was the cause of the fire. His features looked nothing human for it had black wings in its back with strange markings on them and was covered in a dark cloak with the hood up, but can see its smile, it also had a long katana with a chain attached to the bottom of the handle. "You will pay for what you did to my village you demon!" the villager shouted at the figure. All the figure did is chuckle " damn you to hell!!" the villager just held his spear and ran to the figure as fast as he could, then the figure just held its sword straight at him and murmured a two words. All of a sudden a flash went at him and went right at him all the fire consumed everything and only the girls scream can be heard.

"Don't do it!" Xen said awakening himself from his sleep "Man it was just a dream" he said in a relieved tone. Xen was still lost in the forested area "Well I stayed too long and today is the day i'm getting out of here….. I hope". Xen then stood up and started walking going only straight. For the past day and a half Xen has been lost in the forest, while he was walking Xen Stumbled to a river "Finally something to drink" he said, then dunked his head in the water. While he was drinking his fill Xen noticed a yellowish dye in the water, thinking quickly Xen got his out of the water "that is something I hope I didn't drink" looking stunned and pale white. Then he noticed at his reflection "wow I didn't notice my eyes were different from one another" noticing his left eye was red and right eye was green. While he was staring at his eyes something was hovering over his head "Do you mind you….. what the!!" he said in a surprised voice seeing there was an animal floating on top of his head. The animal looked curiously at him in the shadows of the tree while Xen was stepping back slowly "What are you?" Xen asked at a halt "Show yourself, I have two swords and i'm not afraid to use them". Then the floating figure came to the light it was seal in white fur the size was no longer than a full grown human arm "wow you're a big seal and your floating in mid air, that's sort of unusual you know" he said to the seal. The seal answered in a high pitched squeak (think of a baby lugia), then it just rammed Xen like a bull to the to a red cape "is this the way you say hello or lets fight?" Xen asked while lying on the ground. Then the seal was laying on him in a curled position "I guess it means a hi". Then Xen saw someone walking by and it was girl who looked no older than seventeen she had long black hair, blue eyes and wore a merchants type of clothing noticed the too on the ground "Are you both alright?" the girl asked "i'm alright, but is this seal yours?" "No and that's an arctic seal that's on you, and the strange thing is there usually out in the North or South Pole" the girl answered. "You and your little friend look like you're a little lost, do you need some help out?" she asked "Yes!! God yes!!" Xen answered eagerly "well then follow me because I was going to back home anyways".

"Oh that's right I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Lai" she said. "Oh right um my name is Xen" he answered clearly after he got the seal of his stomach and placed it on top of his head. Lai just chuckled of what Xen did "Hey what's so funny?" he asked "oh its just you placing the seal on your head, its kinda silly". They both let out a little laugh before they started walking "so um where you live?" Xen asked "Well it's a little village where merchants like to sell the most, but unfortunately there has been a few mishaps" she said " what kind of mishaps" he asked out of curiosity "well there been robberies all over town about a person in a blue mask robbing the local merchants" Lai said. Then by the time they got of the forest Xen said out of pity and stupidy "well then how about I help you with this robbering problem of yours as thank you for letting out of the forest" he suggested "well you do look kinda strong are you sure you can handle it all by yourself?" Lai asked out of worry "Don't worry I'm great at fighting, it's a natural thing for me" he said in a confident tone.

"Well um thanks I guess, just let me get this info to my father and he'll tell you more about this thug". Xen then found himself enter the village Lai lives in and follows her to her house where Lai's father waited and noticed Xen right away "And who did you bring with you Lai a husband finally?" he said in a flurterus way. Lai just turned bright red "NO DAD stop with those incessive jokes, its embarrassing" her father just smiled "I know, I was just kidding hahahaha, so really who's your friend?" he asked "Hi my name is Xen" "well my name is Kai, I'm Lai's Father". Lai asked her father about Xen helping out about the thug Kai looked impressed to see that Xen gave such an idea. "so you want to take this blue spirit head on, well then you might need some bait" Kai went trough a drawer and pulled out a sack of gold coins "now I'm just lending this, but he usually comes out at dark so might as well strategies for now". Xen was given a little lunch by the kind folk and then nightfall came and set outside to the darkest part of the village. For some reason the arctic seal still didn't wake up and was still lying on top of his head. Xen then pulled out the sack of gold and started swinging it like a yo-yo. All of a sudden he heard footsteps on top of the roofs "man that was fast" he said quietly to himself. From this point Xen ran towards a dead then turned behind him and saw a person who was wearing a blue demon like mask.

"So you're the blue spirit everyone's been talking about" Xen said to the blue spirit. "One question to you blue spirit….. Do you know anything about me?" Xen asked, all the blue sprit did was bring out his dual broadswords "Fine then" Xen said "No more talk" he then pulled out his both his samurai swords. "DODGE THIS!!" Xen first attack was to gain speed with his air bending to deliver one slash with the right sword, all the blue did was jump and dodge his attack then he just kicked Xen in the face, but delivered it mostly to the seal on his head two. The seal woke up immediately and just flew up somewhere, and then out the chance Xen used an wind strike towards the blue spirit hitting him towards a wall. All for naught though because the blue got back up as though it didn't cause damage at all "Very enduring aren't you?" Xen said, after his word he took a deep breath and blew a hard cloud of dust in front of the blue spirit by that Xen found put the swords in their sheath and just got a wind boost, ran at full speed, saw the blue spirit on sight pulled his right hand back, and finished it with a strong thrust punch knocking the blue spirit slide on the ground like a person on ice, he also dropped his left broadsword. Xen was exhausted after that "I think I used too much of my energy on that one" he said to himself, but as the dust cleared the blue spirit just stood up, but looked a little beaten "Man are you made of stone or something DAMN IT"" Xen said, but before he can pull out his swords the blue spirit gave a thrust punch, but with his handle in his hand so it did more damage to Xen. After an attack like that in his weaken state Xen fell to his knees and the bag of gold coins fell to the ground. While the blue spirit was about to pick up the bag little bits of water suddenly came up from the ground at first he just backed up slowly, then as soon as the next second passed the water shot out like a geyser it missed and the water dispersed, but as soon as the water hit the ground it froze. The ground the water touched turned frozen solid, to the next part caught Xen and blue spirit by surprise spikes of ice came immediately from the ground upward only aiming toward the blue spirit. The blue spirit was able to dodge most of the attacks, but still got a few cuts on his arms and legs. A little blood started dripping, but the water stopped and just sank back to the ground. Taking no time the blue spirit held tightly his broadsword and started on aiming at Xen. Xen could hardly see clearly because of his weakened state, but he knew what was coming. To this second only this second the blue spirit suddenly looked like the villager attacking the strange figure thinking of what it said in his dream "Damn I hope I'm not right". Xen held his right sword from his sheath and quickly pointed towards him and said the words he hoped weren't true "DRAGON PULSE!!" suddenly a pulse of a whirlwind came skewing out the point of the sword and went straight at strong and threatening speed. The blue spirit didn't have time to dodge and got hit, he then got pushed back by the strike and flew straight toward a wall of a house it seems and broke through it. After that last attack Xen blacked out because of the loss of energy, but before that he noticed the seal coming back flying to him "where….. Were…..you..?"

The dream Xen saw while he was knocked out was what he had the night before, but this time it seemed as if he saw the rest. The villager was dead because it seemed the dragon pulse the figure used was a hundred times stronger and went through him. His daughter was on her knees mourning for her dead father, seeing that she knew she was next. But the person or demon with wings walked right past her and stopped next to her "take revenge if you wish hybrid, but if you come at me at your weak I'll kill you" the figure said in an evil deep voice. "Use all you're hatred for me and make it your power, so see you hybrid" it said, the girl stood up and said "I promise I will kill you Dracko…."

"Xen wake up" he heard through his dream. Xen opened up his eyes and noticed Lai's face "what happened?" Xen asked "your back in my home" Lai said in a calm and relieved voice. Then he father came bursting in "Lai did your boyfriend wake up yet!!" Kai yelled out. Lai then completely turned bright red again "dad how can you be so embarrassing?!!" she yelled back. Xen then stood up after realizing "what happened to the blue spirit?" he said finally "Well if you were the one in the wall of the house or the blue spirit he's long gone, but I doubt he's coming back after that since it seems he was bleeding. Actually which reminds me that it seems the seal carried you all the way here" Kai said. Xen looked surprised "that little useless mammal?" he said "well yes he kinda dragged you since he knew you were so heavy" Kai said. Xen just got up and seen his weapons on the chair "has there been a village that was burned, but preserved enough to notice it?" Xen asked. "This is a war son nothing is left when the fire nation attacks it" Kai answered in a suspicious tone. "Well thank you for your help…..good bye" Xen immediately grabbed his stuff and ran out towards the door, then he bumped into the seal who was just going in. "Whoa, hold on there boy, what's your hurry?" Kai asked "I need to get somewhere fast" Xen answered "and do you know where that somewhere is?" Lai asked all high and mighty, while it was Xen's turn to go red "uhhhhhh" "I thought so Xen, so here a map so you know where you are" she then gave Xen a map of the Earth Kingdom and told him a few tips of how to read a map. Then when Xen finally got the tips down and then the little seal went back on top of his head "it seems the little guy wants to join you" Lai said after a little chuckle "it seems that way, but hold on I don't quite know your name little guy". "Of course not he an seal so you need to give him a name" Lai said in an annoying tone. "A name huh…… I know I'll call you um Ragnarok" Xen said, the seal seemed to be delighted with the name he was given. "Well guess its time for us to go, don't you think Ragnarok?" Xen said. Ragnarok just fell asleep again, so then Xen just grabbed the map and his stuff, said his goodbyes, and left the village. But not before noticing the a person who had a horrible burned scar on his left eye, also the person noticed him as well, but Xen noticed the bandages on both his arms and legs. Xen really didn't care much, but still had his suspicions. Still he just kept walking while looking at the map "now where to go…… I know how about Ba Sing Se maybe there's some clues there, don't you think Ragnarok?" Xen asked to him even though Ragnarok was still asleep. "Well alright then to Ba Sing Se we go and maybe on the way I can get some training on some fire bending and work on my air bending as well". Xen just kept walking, but wondering to himself about the water bending and if it was Ragnarok, who did all that, well only time will tell.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Book: Unknown **

**Chapter 3**

**Through the Owls Eyes**

Till now not a lot has happened that regards to Xen's past on his journey to Ba Sing Se, but on the way he started to get his abilities to new heights because he faced a couple of firebenders who he copied most of their attacks. Xen was becoming quite an analyst for copying any fire bending attacks and make it his own. Only thing wrong is he heard all the air benders are extinct except for one which is the avatar. Now after a few close calls, Xen figured out that Ragnarok was the little helper against the blue spirit and since then more surprises came from Ragnarok, but didn't want to go too far until later. To now it's the first day of spring which to is means of rebirth "well now that its spring your going to start shedding for your new coat aren't you Ragnarok?" the little arctic seal just rolled all over the grass around him just for the fun of it. Xen then just pulled out the map that Lai gave to him. "Well it seems were at least half way there so I hope you like the desert?" but Ragnarok was still rolling around the grass without a care in the world so Xen decided it was time for a restfor the record there in a forest somewhere

Xen just grabbed Ragnarok and dragged him to a nearby river so they can restock on water since they ran out. After having a quick drinkafter checking if it wasn't yellow the two just decided to lie on the soft grass. After about 45 minutes Ragnarok soon started to growl at someone who seemed to be close "What wrong? Is someone there or something?" he then stood up and started to look around to see what was up, then he noticed two girls who came out of the river. The first was a girl to the right was wearing what seemed to be some kind of pinkish acrobatic clothing; she also had long brown hair curled to a pony tail, gray eyes. The second girl to the left was wearing some long dark red clothinglooked kinda baggy toward s the elbow down same with the knee down as well), her eyes were pale gold it seemed, and her hair was long and black. Xen then looked at Ragnarok "seems they fell in the river and just swam out, you think we should help them?" Ragnarok just kept his distance while Xen decided to just pull his hood up so he didn't get to much suspicion.

Xen approached the two girls as though he was just walking by, the girls just noticed, Xen pulled out his hand "do you two need any assistance?" he asked casually. "Sure, but I doubt a grump like Mai needs help" the girl on the right said in a cheerful way. He then helped the girl up he then pulled his hand out again to see if she needed help too "Once in a lifetime someone kind to do this you know Mai" Xen said "fine" she finally said out of annoyance. After helping them out he asked "so um how did you two end up in the river anyway?" only the girl in the pink only said "we were chasing the ava..." out of the split second Mai put her hand over her mouth " we fell over a log near the river" Mai interrupted.

After that little trick he decided it wasn't to ask anymore, made a little ember(the amazing part is the fire is violet) come from his glove and just blew a little hot air to air dry their clothes "a little better?" Xen asked "oh thank you, that feels much better". "Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself the name is Xen" somehow the name surprise look on Mai's face "well my names Ty Lee nice to meet you Xen" she said gracefully. After a little closer look "why is it you wear a hood? Do you always mistrust everyone you meet?" Mai asked. Then while Xen was distracted Ty Lee carefully placed her hand on Xen's chest close to his heart. "Umm may I ask what are you doing?"

"To tell you the truth I was feeling your aura" Xen looked kind of worried "why are you looking at my aura for?" "To see your mood and by the feeling of your aura it seems your confused and lost over something" Xen just took a step back out the shock he felt over this "What's wrong?" asked Ty Lee. Xen just started to step further, then a strong wind blew by and his hood was blown down, all of a sudden a blue flame shot and just missed Xen by an inch.

"Azula what are you doing?" Ty Lee said all confused. "The princess of the fire nation" Xen said to himself, then when turned his head he saw an angry look in the girls eyes "YOU!" she said furiously trying not to lose all her cool. "Ty Lee, Mai do you know who this is?" Azula asked after she caught her cool. Mai caught it immediately "it can't be him he vanished 4 years ago". It took Ty Lee awhile to realize who Xen was "wait are you sure it's him? because I thought he was killed" she finally said.

"Ummm girls can you tell me what's going on?" "Ladies capture that traitor now!!" Azula interrupted "sorry Xen, but thanks for the help" said Ty Lee in a sort of disappointed tone. Ty Lee came at Xen first. Her first attack was a quick right jab, something in Xen's gut told him to dodge it no matter what, but as soon as he tried it was too late Ty Lee's jab hit his left arm. For some reason after that Xen couldn't feel, or move his left arm aw man this is bad I can't move my arm, feels like she hit my pressure points or somethingXen thought to himself. Xen tried to grab Ty Lee, but then backed off quickly, Xen knew something else was coming at him; he quickly turned his head and saw some type of darts coming at him. Thinking quickly he used his right arm to unleash an airblast in order to repel the darts. Quickly Xen started to fight back with a couple of airblasts which all he could do for the moment to keep them at bay, but he knew Azula didn't attack yet and for that there was a good reason. "Let's just end this already" Azula finally said. She made movements that somehow mad her two fingers in each hand spark. For some reason Xen just stood there like a sitting duck, but it just intimidated Azula even more, she then joined the fingers like wires and threw a lightning strike straight at him. "thanks for the energy" Xen said with a smile, he quickly pulled out his palm as if he was going to stop it, but instead of stopping it he absorbed the lightning threw his right hand over his left shoulder and striked back with the attack towards the ground instead of the girls. The impact threw pieces of earth shattering everywhere; Azula and the other were able to dodge it easily.

"Your all out steam traitor" Azula said proudly as if the battle was over "Just to let you know, for the record I can't remember my past because I lost my memory, so I'm really sorry for what I did that might of hurt you in any way" Xen said then gave a little chuckle. As soon as Azula drew closer a wall of ice sprang up from the ground and separated Xen from the rest. Then Ragnarok came flying down from the sky, quickly wrapped his tail around Xen's right arm flew as fast as almost mach 1 going only north into the unknown desert. "What was that Azula?" Mai asked "it looks one of the guardians may be protecting him for some reason, seems one of the spirits still need him alive" Azula then ordered the two back to the tank to meet near the walls of Ba Sing Se for a special mission.

Anyway more forward Xen keeps telling Ragnarok to slow down. They were going so fast that they could hardly notice the desert until they were finally slowing down and stopped near at what seemed to be a giant tower "where are we Ragnarok?" Xen asked out of curiosity, but Ragnarok just went back on top Xen's head and fell asleep "some help you are, really you are" he then pulled out a map to see where they both are, but all in vain because this part of the area wasn't marked on the map "well all I know is that were somewhere in the Shi Wong Desert, but this area isn't marked on the so were lost again thanks a lot Ragnarok I really appreciate it!" he shouted out at Ragnarok, but just ignored him. Something bothered him about that tower though like he has been there before. (Maybe I should see if anyone lives in there and maybe they can give me directions)he thought to himself. "Well one way to find out, at least I can move my left arm again, geese what a weird girl that Ty Lee is, kind of cute though" after that he then took a giant leap toward an open window. He then looked down, but there wasn't any light "guess I better improvise" made a little violet ember and jump down he then used a little airbending to slow down his fall. Xen lit the ember a little brighter and saw it was a huge collection of books on enormous shelves "wow this isn't a tower its part of a buried library, a very, very big library" he said to Ragnarok trying to amaze him, but didn't.

From the amazement Xen then started to hear footsteps, very large footsteps coming closer "who are you and what are you doing in my library?" an eerie voice said right behind him. Xen turned quickly to see who said that and just stared to see what he couldn't believe, a giant owl that is able to speak. "Man you are one big owl" Xen complimented the large owl "that didn't answer my question boy and put your flame a little higher so I can see your face boy" said the large owl who started to get a little impatient. Xen pulled his arm a little higher so the owl can get a better look at him "YOU!!" the owl shouted at Xen "aw come on isn't anyone going to tell a few reasons why they shout at me, can you at least tell me why most people seem to get angry about this?" "You mean you don't remember?" the owl asked from a little confusion. "No I don't I can't remember anything from my except for what happened recently after a dream, oh and before you ask the name is Xen you damn owl?" Xen finally shouted at the owl. "My name is Wan Shi Tong He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things and your intruding in my library" Xen just had to compliment this "nice introduction Wan Shi Tong and um nice library".

"So enough of this, why have you come demon?" "Now see here I am no demon and I'm here because my little friend here brought me" Xen said promptly. Wan Shi Tong started to get quite annoyed "that thing brought you here? Then it seems your destiny is drawing near then" "My destiny, what do you mean by that?" Xen asked out of confusion "I had a book about you, but the firebenders burned all the information that had to do with the fire nation" Xen's face started to grow brightly seeing that their had been something about him, but after hearing the had he turned to disappointment "so there's nothing about me" he asked one more time "not in the books, but in me since I memorized everything I have read and my knowledge grows because of it. Also I can't tell you since I swore to secrecy with avatar Roku". "What if you bet the information on a battle, you know if I win I get the information and you get me out of this desert" "and if I win what do I get" Wan Shi Tong interrupted. Xen thought for a minute and thought of some notes he wrote down after every battle especially the movements of any bending "if you win you get this book of notes I took witch is very detailed for any firebending techniques" Wan Shi Tong looked very curious towards the books of note. He then came to a decision "Deal then" Wan Shi Tong agreed to the deal. A few candles came lit themselves up and Xen saw they were suspended up on a bridge from one end to the other. "So were going to battle on this thing" Xen asked "Let the battle begin…. NOW!!" Wan Shi Tong gave a loud shout to let Xen know the battle has begun.

Xen immediately drew his twin blades from the sheaths in his cloak and just wanted to finish it quick so he decided to use a double dragon pulse on Wan Shi Tong (he didn't have to worry about the side effect that exhausts him anymore). "Dodge this" Xen said out of warning "DRAGON PULSE" two tornadoes then shot out at the point of his swords and went straight toward the large target. All Wan Shi Tong did was flap open his wings upward and the two tornadoes vanished under them. Xen was in shock how could he block those his strongest attack "your probably wondering what happened to your little gusts of wind" Wan shi tong said without a care "all I did was absorb it with my own power". "Man spirit your good at this" Xen said out amazement "you can your attack back ten fold" Wan shi tong then spreaded his wings and the two tornadoes came bursting out, but came out bigger and more violent "you cant dodge this attack since your on a bridge and about a ten story fall down from it". Xen had to think fast "Ragnarok… WAKE UP" Xen yelled out at Ragnarok and smacked him on the head with the handle from his sword. As soon as Ragnarok woke up, too late the two tornadoes have already made contact with their target and threw them both spiraling toward through a few book shelves(stone book shelves) "are we done already boy" said the owl out of boredom, but the cloud of dust cleared a surprise caught him off guard when a wall off ice was being thrown toward the spirit, he was able to dodge it easily by just flying up, but that was just a distraction as well since Xen was slightly over him with two of his fingers sparkling. "Too late!!" Xen yelled out as he pointed the sparkled fingers out toward Wan Shi Tong and lightning immediately threw out of his fingers. The attack took a devastating direct hit on Wan Shi Tong without giving any time to dodge. "I… lost" the spirit said quietly to himself as fell on top of the bridge. As Wan Shi Tong lay there knocked down Xen fell fight next to him, the tired Ragnarok laid next to him since he took the highest impact from Wan Shi Tongs attack. "Looks like we won Ragnarok" Xen said in an exhausted tone. "Do you really think so?" Xen couldn't believe whose voice that was, but before he had time to react a giant claw grabbed Xen's whole body and Ragnarok was hit by Wan Shi Tong's right wing with massive force. Xen could not believe the lightning didn't work at all "looks like I won!" Won Shi Tong said as he carried Xen in the air then slammed his entire body to a ten story fall pressed against his enormous claw. Xen let out a yell from the immense pain he just took. Ragnarok could not do anything because that last hit threw towards the ceiling of the library, knocked him out, and fell to the side of the bridge only hanging half way.

"Looks like I lost instead of you" Xen said to Wan Shi Tong quietly then he lost consciousness. Wan Shi Tong just looked at him "it seems that way" he said to Xen. A clap was heard from the first floor as someone was seeing the whole thing "who goes there?" Wan Shi Tong ordered out to the figure in the shadows. "Well now, it seems I was right after all" the person said as he walked towards the more lighted area near the Great Spirit. "My, my… will the surprises never end today" Wan Shi Tong said out the amusement. The figure seemed to be the person in the white cloak Xen had faced before, smiling in the sinister way as before "Xellos it's been a long time" Wan Shi Tong said to the person in the white cloak. "A hundred-twenty years to be more precise" Xellos exclaimed. "I know your not trying to kill His son are you? Or did you forget your other promise to his father?" Xellos asked to the Great Spirit.

"No, I haven't forgotten" Wan Shi Tong answered. "Then my I suggest you let one of your seekers take him to where he was originally supposed to be. Or just take him to the island where I know hell face with his destiny" Xellos said. Wan Shi Tong took his grip off from Xen and did as he was told "oh before I forget, here put this little package with him he might need it for later" xellos interrupted.

As Wan Shi Tong did as he was told his knowledge seekers grabbed Ragnarok by the tail and started dragging him out the library, while another grabbed Xen and while that was done Wan Shi Tong put the special item xellos gave to him in Xen's pack. Before Xellos left he told Wan Shi Tong one more thing "oh I almost forgot again, you better fix up your library because I sense you'll be having a couple of visitors in a few minutes" then he just disappeared as he walked back in the shadows. Before the seekers departure Wan Shi Tong put a folded note in Xen's hand. Then the seeker left to the unknown area (while carrying him on its back). While the fox was running next to the other the note in Xen's hand unfolded and in the note it said "Your true nature will be shown when the darkness reaches the daylight". Back in the library Wan Shi Tong just started walking through the halls "the avatar is his key to have a chance at a true life" said to himself as he walked towards a room in the library.

**End of Chapter 3**

Preview chapter 4:Xen was finally meets Toph again with the avatar, but this is after the takeover of Ba Sing Se. Aang is injured, but the special item Xen was given is the only thing that can heal him completely, unfortunately the item only works if the user holding is defeated in battle. The good thing about this is theirs a tournament being held in the city their in. Everyone (except Aang, Appa, and Momo) decide to join, but Xen cannot go easy on them. Who will be the victor of this tournament Xen, Toph, Katara, or Sokka?


End file.
